I'll imitate the Ice Queen
by Guesswhosaninja
Summary: Yang offers Ruby some help with talking to Weiss


The thump of Yang's footsteps reverberated through the echoing, empty hallways. The still air, shifted only by a gentle, silent wind through windows left ajar, stirred with the sound of rhythmic whistling. Yang added a drumbeat to the baseline of her boots by slapping idly on her legs, backing up the tune she whistled.

The improvised music ceased as Yang stopped and leaned against a wall, knocking a final rift on the door beside her.

The door creaked open a sliver. Yang pushed it the rest of the way, striding boldly into the room. "Hey Ruby." She said, putting her sister in a headlock and ruffling her hair.

"Hey." Ruby mumbled as Yang released her. Her voice was quiet, her head held low, and shoulders slumped quite beside her usual bubbly self.

"What's up sis?" Yang cocked her head, "is this about me stealing your homework again?"

Ruby looked up, giving Yang a quizzical look. "You stole my homework?"

"Details, details." Yang waved the question away, wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulders and leaning on her. "What's got you down?"

Ruby sighed. "Weiss."

"Aww, is the ol' ice queen being a big fat meanie?" Yang teased, speaking in a childish voice and tugging Ruby's cheek like she were a baby.

Ruby glared at her from the corner of her eye. "At least you're friends with your partner." The muttered.

"Yeah, Blake's pretty cool." Yang grinned.

"She's so smart and she's nice, and you two work really well together." Ruby said, "Why couldn't I have gotten a partner like that? All Weiss and I do is fight."

Yang snorted, "Blake and I fight all the time, we're just, you know, not so... public about it." She patted Ruby on the back, trying to reassure her.

"It's not the same." Ruby protested.

"Sure it is. 'Ah, Yang you're dog-earing the pages again!', 'Yang stop leaving your stuff all over the floor!', 'Go away Yang, I'm trying to read!', 'Yang, stop stating the obvious!', 'Yang stop imitating me!'" Yang said, putting on a mock voice to imitate Blake.

"At least Blake doesn't hate you." Ruby sighed.

"Oh come on, sis! I'm sure Weiss doesn't hate you, she's just... well she's... she's Weiss. You gotta learn to understand her persepective of stuff."

"Don't worry, your big sister Yang is here to help!" Yang grinned, puffing out her chest. "Alright, we'll start by roleplaying. You be Weiss, I'll be you."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be me?" Ruby asked.

"Whatever." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Ok... um, hey Weiss."

"Hold on a sec, I'm not in character yet." Yang said. She straightened her back rigidly, pushing her shoulders back and raising her head pompously. She swept a hand past her face, dropping her chirpy expression in favour of a dark frown as it passed. She cleared her throat, trying a few voices before she found the right, overly-pompous tone to imitate Weiss. "Alright," she said, "go ahead."

"Um, Hi Weiss." Ruby shuffled her feet as she spoke, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "Do you have a minute?"

"Oh my god Ruby, you can't just waltz up to a Schnee and demand their time!" Yang said, waving a hand is a fancy gesture of dismissal. She tossed her head dramatically, draping an arm across her forehead as she gazed towards the window. "Just because your sister is the coolest girl the school doesn't mean you're my friend."

"Uh, Yang I don't think that's how-"

"Ruby, I'm _in character_." Yang hissed quietly. She flicked her head again, a stream of hair whipping into Ruby's face as she did so.

"Yang."

"Ruby," Yang said sternly in her inaccurate Weiss-voice. "You have me confused with your sister." She rolled her eyes and made a quiet sound of distaste. "I know I'm like, super-perfect, but you really should be able to tell me apart from your inhumanly attractive and incredibly cool sister, okay?"

Ruby stared at Yang, eyebrows narrowing. Ruby flicked her gaze to Ruby from the corner of her eye.

"Ruby," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "it's your line.

Ruby simply stared back at her.

"What?"


End file.
